Televisions are popular with consumers. Because of advances in recent technology, television-watching has evolved into a multimedia experience. For example, consumers may now watch TV in high-definition on a large flat-screen with stereo surround sound in the comfort of their homes. To add to this comfort, interactive electronic on-screen programming guides have enabled viewers to quickly find and watch desired programs without bulky paper-bound guides. These interactive program guides allow viewers see what TV programs are playing, or scheduled, on all the channels available to the viewer. As a result, television-watching experience has become much more convenient and pleasurable. However, most interactive program guides have limited capabilities to enable a viewer to view TV programming schedule information. For example, some interactive program guides may allow a viewer to advance the TV programming schedule information in one hour increments, thus making it time consuming in the event that a viewer wants to select a date that is one week away. Therefore, the viewer may waste time and effort in selecting the desired dates/times for the interactive program guides. As a result, conventional systems and techniques for searching TV programs on interactive program guides are inadequate for finding out information on TV programming.
These and other embodiments and advantages will become apparent from the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, illustrating by way of example the principles of the various exemplary embodiments.